College Cafe
by kuroneko0409
Summary: One-Shot preciousmetalshipping. AU. Silver and Gold were classmate and what is their true relationship between each other beside than rivalry in everything? Not a good summary this time.


**One shot. Preciousmetalshipping. This idea was kind of hunting me and I was taking a full week to write on this. I don't own anything here except the story line only. Well do enjoy this…^^**

**Warning: There might be some OOC…so sorry about that~**

**College Cafe**

Gold was packing his books and other materials in his beg. He also looking around under his table to checked on his things again and again. After ensuring all his things were inside his bag he quickly walked out from the class leaving Silver and Crystal behind.

Silver who was observing everything just brushed it off and continued his reading. Crystal suddenly pulled a chair and sat beside the red head.

"Hey Silver you want to know something interesting?"

"…what?" Silver just stared at Crystal and resumed his reading. Crystal shrugged and sighed.

"I will just tell you once…Gold apparently does some part time job now but I don't know what his job is. He never tells." Crystal smiled. "I think I should start to find one too. I'm kind short of money now." She mumbled leaving Silver alone.

Silver closed his book and placed it on the table. _So that is why he always rushed back home. He got job to do now. But for what? It doesn't seem that he was short on money or something…_ Silver wondering and collected his belongings. He walked out from the empty class.

* * *

Gold smiled happily and waved to the last customer on that day. He sighed as he placed the closed sign at the door and walked to the changing room.

"Good job Gold…I'm really relieved when you agree to help us here." Pearl grinned and patted his friend or his senior shoulders.

Gold hushed Pearl's hand from patting him more and sat down on empty chair in the room. He looked down to his lap. There was frilly and full lace skirt covering his legs. He slowly played with it.

"I think I should stop now." Gold stated. "I'm tired with this and skirts too."

"No! You can't stop now!" Pearl shouted. "We really short on people now and you are our life savior beside the customers loves you."

"But I never agree to wear this and…and…c-cross dressing…" Gold sighed. "I thought that I will just help in the kitchen or something like that…not this." He continued and shrugged.

"Sorry Gold." Pearl smiled sadly. "But you are only our hope and look no one managed to find your identity when you are wearing those outfits. Isn't that was a good thing?" He smiled awkwardly.

"So nice to hear it from you while you were wearing a waiter's uniform and I'm wearing a dress." Gold replied with full of sarcasms.

Pearl shrugged and sighed. "But you promised us already right? You will work here this month and next month too."

Gold closed his eyes and took a deep breath slowly released it. "Yeah…I never broke my promise."

"Thanks buddy." Pearl smiled and walked out from the changing room.

Apparently Gold was working at a café in their college. He was working as waitress there instead of waiters since that was the only empty position at that café. He worked there just to help his junior, Pearl who was one of the founders of this café. Pearl and other two guys were partnered up and opened a small café in their college as one of their project during their study there. The café just only opened slightly after the office hours until midnight as to serve the student and employees who were still at the college after class and office hours end.

Other point making Gold wearing the dress and waitress outfit was Ruby reasoning. Ruby also was one of the founders of the café.

"You got a cute baby face and nice shape of body too." Ruby casually stated while wiping the table inside the café.

"Pearl has more shape than me." Gold replied back.

"But he is not a cute as you." Ruby replied happily and placed the cloth he used on the counter.

"Man…" Gold slapped his face. _I'm cute?_

"Beside he is taller and more fitted to be a waiter rather than waitress." Ruby was standing straight with both hands at his waist. He looked at Gold and smiled.

"So you are telling me now that I was short?" Gold snapped and sighed. He looked at his mirage from the mirror hanging there. _So I'm a midget now?_

"No…it is not like that…it just…you will be look better in this than him." Ruby walked to the counter and pulled out the uniform from his bag there. "I made this by my own self."

"Then why don't you just wear it and be one?" Gold stared at the uniform. _That was full of lace and ribbons…I can't wear something like this._

"No can do…I just make this perfectly for you and I'm already worked as cashier here." Ruby grinned. "This is all made from your body measurement."

"What?!" Gold shouted and looked at the uniform back with unbelievable expression.

"That's why no one else can wear this except you Gold." Ruby shoved the uniform to Gold and hushed him into changing room. "Now go and change your outfit. I will help with your hair later. Don't want short hair as waitress here."

Gold groaned and changed his clothes unwillingly.

"Perfect! And you looked beautiful too!" Ruby was waiting with his camera at front of changing room after helped with Gold's hairs.

Gold sighed. _Why I was making those promise to Pearl…_

That was a week ago. Gold already changed to his usual attire and walked out from the changing room. He waved his hand to Dia who was working as chef there and he was not one of the founders. _Dia cook was fabulous that what Ruby said_. Gold shrugged at the memories. Ruby always love to exaggerate something that was usually normal. Gold walked out from the front door and locked it. _I wondered who is the one cooked here at first before Dia comes. Is he is one of the founders too?_

Red was coming through back door and placed a shopping bag full of ingredients for tomorrow.

"Sorry Dia…I was late…now can we started the preparation for tomorrow?" He panted and pulled out the ingredient from the shopping bag.

"Sure Red." Dia finished his rice ball and washed his hand.

"Need some help?" Pearl showed himself. Red smiled to his junior and nodded.

* * *

Gold was walking alone to the park area. He has a scooter which he bought last year after does several part time jobs. He stopped at the information board before reaching the park area.

"There is nothing new here." Gold scanned the board and then caught some advertisement about the café where he works. "I bet that was Ruby works. This is look so…I don't know how to interpret it." He sighed and chuckled slightly.

"Interpret what?" Someone was behind him. Gold quickly turned around and met the silver iris. He blinked and observed the person front him. _It was Silver. Scare me to the death with his eyes… _Gold sighed relieved.

"You are still here Silver…what are you doing at time like this?" Gold casually started a conversation.

"Do some assignment at library…" Silver softly replied and looked at the board. _What kind of information that he can't interpret? I would like to know too._

"Ah…I see." Gold nodded and make some reminder himself about the assignment.

"What about you? I heard that you do some part time." Silver asked while his eyes still glued to the information board. _I was kind of curious when Crystal mention that you do part time job_. Silver continued inwardly. _I can't say that out loud. He may think that I was worried about him and making fun of me after this._

Gold stiffened when heard 'part time' words. He slowly relaxed and grinned to his classmate. "Yeah…I do some…" He smiled awkwardly. "I want to go back to the dorm…want to have a ride with me?" Gold offered. _I need to change that topic fast. I know he surely like to rival me in everything but not with that job he will laugh like crazy if he know that, so better keep quiet about it…I wonder why he always want to have rivalry in everything I'm done?_

"T-Thanks…may be later…I want to go buy something before going back." Silver looked away. He was blushed slightly thanks to the dark and less light from the street lamp make his blush was less obvious.

"If you say so…I will go first then. See you later in class tomorrow. Nite." Gold leave the board and walked to his scooter.

Silver nodded and looked at the information board. "…Good night Gold…" He whispered but the raven leaved already. He stared at small advertisement about a café in their college. _There is a café inside our college and it has promotion for this month…I better go and check out this place later. This advertisement sure kind of hard to interpret at first… I bet Gold talked about this one._

Silver leaved the board.

* * *

As usual after class Gold will be the first person to leave. He never looked back and waved to Silver and Crystal anymore. Crystal at first angry with Gold attitude but when she got some work herself she care less about the raven but it was different story with Silver.

Silver closed his book and placed it inside his bag. He sighed and looked at the door where the raven leave. _Gold…_

* * *

Silver was walking around the college searching for the café like in the advertisement he read a few days ago. _I wonder where that café is._

* * *

Gold was preparing himself with the uniform when Ruby came into the changing room.

"Are you done Gold? I would like to start now."

Gold nodded and let Ruby prepared him with some light make up and wig.

* * *

Silver was stood in front a small kiosk at the student square inside the college. _So this is the place._ He walked in and was greeted by Ruby who was at the counter.

"Welcome to Heart and Soul café…Oh?" Ruby happily greeted and stiffened. "Senior Silver…nice to meet you here…please have a sit" He continued with awkward smile. _My…this will be an interesting day today…I hope you were prepared enough Gold._

Silver nodded to Ruby and took a place at the corner which was hidden well from other places. He sat there comfortably and placed his bag down on the floor. He looked at the menu which already on the table. _There sure a lot of menu here…I think…_

"Have you decided yet?" Someone was standing beside the table.

Silver stiffened. _I know that voice._ He slowly raised his face and looked at the person standing beside the table and gaped.

"G-Gold…?"

Gold's eyes widen and he almost loses his pen and turned slightly to the customer in front of him. His breath hitched as he realized who was in front of him at that moment. _Crap!_

"S-Silver…?"

Silver scanned his golden eyed friend and blushed. _W-Why he is wearing something like that? Not to mention but the color…is it pink? He does look fitted well with it…and comfortable too? Wait a moment so…this is his part time job?_

"S-So what do you want? There are other customers coming now…" Gold slowly regained himself and ready to take the order from Silver. He also pushed down the skirt he was wearing as Silver stared quit long there. He started to get uncomfortable and peeked at the red head. _Man…all of the place why he is staring there?! And why he is here? Wait…he is blushing?_

Silver walked out from the small café with a blush after drinking some coffee there.

That night Gold leaved early since he lost his spirit in doing the work.

* * *

Next day, Gold acted as usual in the class like there was nothing happened yesterday. Silver sometime noted that Gold tried to avoid any topic about his part time work when Crystal tried to pop out the topic. He also noted that Gold tried to avoid any eye contact with him. Silver sighed at the new discoveries about his friend.

That evening, after the last lecture Gold quickly dashed out from the class like several days before. Crystal takes no mind about the raven waved to the red head who was still sitting in the class.

"See you later Silver."

Silver nodded and started collecting his belongings. He sighed.

"I want to go there again."

* * *

Gold was wiping a table when Silver arrived at the café. He stiffened at his friend and shrugged.

"What do you want today?" Gold asked with a grunt. _What I really want to ask is why you are here today?_ He tapped the notepad with his pen impatiently.

"…let's see…" Silver flipped the menu and spent a peek at the raven. _He looks beautiful and a little bit sexy too. _Gold was wearing a simple dress without sleeves thus showing his slender arms but he wears a pairs of white gloves until his wrist which ended with some small ribbons. He also wear his raven wigs and a headdress which full of lace and ribbons at each end.

"Hurry up there is another customers coming." Gold looked at the door slightly when heard the bell chimed indicate someone was coming into the shop.

"I want an apple pie and a cup of coffee." Silver placed the menu on the table.

"Okay." Gold walked away and greeted another customer with a smile. Silver observed the raven and sighed. _Why he is never smiled when he saw me? Does he hate me?_

* * *

Next day…

"What do you want now?" Gold asked with a huff. Today Gold was wearing a simple dress like a country girl which Silver found it was cute. But he never said it out loud.

"…" Silver flipped the menu and closed it. "A cup of coffee and…your smile."

"What?" Gold blinked and stared at Silver.

"A cup of coffee only." Silver closed his eyes and covering his face with his hand.

Gold nodded and walked away slowly and he peeked at the red head before reaching the kitchen. _I'm not listening to things I guess…smile?_ He stopped from his track. _I never smile to him…since he found that I was working here. _He looked at the red head again and sighed. "Silver…" He whispered softly.

* * *

Next day…again at the same time same place.

Gold's eyebrows twitched when he served the certain red head again and today instead of wearing a headband he was wearing a rabbit ear and of course there was a pink ribbon attached at one of the white ear. He was wearing a normal dress today.

Silver smiled at the sight and at the rabbit ears. "That's look cute on you." He casually stated. "And I kind like it." He continued.

Gold groaned softly and walked away after taking the order of course.

* * *

Here comes weekend and the café was opened from morning until evening. Gold smiled a bit with the changed time for weekend. _At least Silver will not came here as he always came here after class. He must at his room now._ He sighed and relaxed a bit. Suddenly there was a bell ringing indicate that a new customer came in. Gold was ready at his place to greet the customer but he was stiffened at the sight.

Silver was sat at his usual place and gesture to Gold to come to the table.

Gold sighed and walked over. "Why are you here today?" He asked softly.

"I'm hungry."

"There's a lot of restaurant and shop out there…why must you came here?" Gold stated the thing.

"I just want to have the food here. It was nice and fresh too." Silver scanned the menu.

Gold admitted that the food at the café was always in the fresh condition as they always checked on the sources and bought the best raw material only. That was Red job. He was another founder of the café and Gold just knew about it few days ago.

"But still…"

"I want this and this." Silver tapped the menu and closed it. Gold shrugged, nodded and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Next day…in the class…

"Silver…"

"Yes?" Silver placed his book down and looked at Gold who was standing beside him.

"I have something to ask you…" Gold looked around the class warily. Crystal was talking and laughing sometime with others and other students was having their own chats.

"Ask me then…"

"Uh…not here. Let's go out for awhile." Gold walked to the door. Silver placed his book in his bag and followed the raven out from their class.

Gold sat down under a shady tree near the field. Silver leaned at the tree and looked at the sky. It was a cloudy day today.

"I want to make this clear…" Gold started and looked at Silver. "Why we two always have rivalry in everything?"

Silver shuddered at the question and sighed. _I always want to be near with you and make sure that you are not flirting with someone else._ He smiled at his thought. "I just love to have it…I don't know why. It was fun maybe." He answered the question smoothly leaving his earlier thought.

Gold moved a bit and make sure he was under the trees shadow. "What about this time? Why don't you ask Ruby to work there? I mean…the café. Well you came there almost every day I can say."

"I don't feel to do it this time beside there is other thing that I can do." _For example, watching you is wearing different dress everyday_. Silver smirked at his thought again.

"You are not mocking me right?" Gold looked at Silver.

Silver looked at Gold back. "No…I don't know why or what…but it is your job and I come there just to have some food and may be to look out for you sometime."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Silver kneeled down and touched Gold's cheek softly. He can feel Gold stiffened at his action and smiled softly. "I don't want someone else to take on you because I love you." Silver quickly placed a kiss at Gold's cheek and walked away leaving a surprised golden eyed raven.

During their other class both of them acted as usual like there was nothing happened between them at all. Silver was always reading a book while Gold tried to figure out what the thing he learned in the class. Crystal was busy as ever.

* * *

Gold was in his uniform which consisting a simple nurse uniform. He still did not understand why he need wear different outfit everyday but Pearl stated that it just to enlighten a good mood in the café since most of their customers were consist of tired and tension students due to assignment and other things.

"Hey are you okay Gold?" Pearl asked while wearing his uniform. Unlike Gold, Pearl always was wearing the same uniform only his bow tie and apron were changed from time to time.

"Yeah…I'm okay. I think I should go out now." Gold replied softly and slowly stands up brushing the skirts he was wearing.

"Yeah you right…it is about time." Pearl nodded while meddling with his tie.

Gold walked out from the changing room to the counter. There he met Ruby.

"You look fabulous in that outfit even though there is no lace and ribbons." Ruby stared to Gold and smiled. "You should go now…there is one customer…at usual place." Ruby whispered the last part and walked away. Gold stiffened. _I think I know who._

Silver was reading the menu when Gold arrived at his table.

"Uh…what do you want for today?" Gold asked softly while his eyes looking away. He can feel the sudden increase of temperature of his face when he remembered what had happened during their class gap time. _I hope I wasn't blushing right now._

"…mm…" Comes the reply.

"Excuse me? I don't catch that." Gold looked at Silver and stiffened when he found that Silver was staring at him. _Why he is staring like that? My I can feel my face is burning right now!_

"I need…" Silver looked back to the menu in his hand.

"Yes?" Gold looked to the red head carefully.

"A cure…for my sick heart." Silver closed the menu and placed it on the table.

"W-What?" Gold nearly chocked when heard the answer. "I-I'm sorry but we just serve food and drinks only." He continued. _Why Silver became like this? I never know he got this side but he is kind of charming I would say._

"Come here." Silver patted the empty chair beside him. Gold reluctantly sat down and suddenly there was an arm circling his shoulder. He can feel that Silver was pulled him nearer to the red head chest. Gold shuddered at the contact and stiffened when he caught the red head heart beat. _It was fast…is he nervous?_

"Gold…" Silver whispered softly. "Do you love me?" He continued.

Gold slowly looked at Silver and stared into his eyes. "Silver…"

"You can tell me later." Silver closed his eyes but he still did not release the raven. Suddenly his eyes snapped open when he felt something on his lips. His eyes rolled down and found Gold was kissing him.

Gold quickly pulled himself away and stands up. "I will bring your order…please wait for a moment." With that the raven quickly walked away leaving a dazed red head.

"But I didn't order anything yet…"Silver whispered softly and placed one of his hands on his lips. _He kissed me! So…he does love me?_

* * *

Gold leaned at the kitchen wall waiting for the food. He just placed the food which Silver ate yesterday as the order since he didn't get the real order from the red head earlier. He sighed. _I just kissed him…that just mean I admit my feeling to him! Screw me…I hold that feeling and keep it as secret, acting normal around him and today I kissed him just because he…he…asked about it?_ Gold blinked. _I do love him…and…he does love me…so…um…_

"Here Gold the food." Dia gave him a tray which consisting a cup of coffee and a plate of apple pie. Gold gladly accepted it and walked out.

* * *

Gold placed the food on the table slowly while Silver observed the food. _Just like what I want._ Gold nodded a bit and started walked away but stopped when there was a hand pulled his skirt. He sighed and smiled then turned to the red head. "Come to my room tomorrow night." He whispered softly.

Silver nodded slowly and released Gold's skirt. He smiled. _So that's it._

* * *

On the next day, they were acting as usual in the class and at the café until the night came.

Silver was standing in front of the raven room door. _Should I knock it first or just barge in? I always came here to do the assignment together but it was different this time_. He sighed and placed a hand on the knob. _I should just come in as usual._ He turned the knob and walked into the room. _Man…it is so dark here where is the light switch?_ He touched the wall and searched the switch. Suddenly there was a hand grabbed his. Silver yelped and can feel that something soft was shoved in his arms.

The light was switched on. Gold was in front of him and he was grinned. Silver shrugged and looked to the soft thing in his arm. He stiffened. There was a full set of classic maid dress with short skirt in his arms.

"Wear that now." Gold stated and shoved Silver into the bathroom.

"Wait…What?" Silver quickly turned to Gold.

"Just do it." Gold closed the bathroom door and smirked. "I will not open this door until you are wearing it." He snickered.

Silver groaned softly. The bathroom door was can be locked and unlocked at the outside only. What a weird door. He got no choice. Silver sighed and stared at the dress.

* * *

"I'm done." Silver shouted. Gold was then quickly walked to the bathroom door and unlocking it. Silver slowly opened the door and walked out from it. He was blushing madly and looked away.

Gold stunned at the sight quickly pushed Silver onto his bed and kissed the red head lips. Silver shocked at first slowly gave in. Both of them were moaning in their deep kiss while their hands were roaming to each other body. After a few moments they released themselves and gasping for the oxygen.

"You look good in that…I'm glad asking Ruby to make one for you." Gold panted. Silver blushed quickly looked away.

"No wonder it was fitted well with me." Silver shrugged on the bed while Gold was observed the red head on him. They stared to each other eyes and blushed more when realized their position.

"How long did you love me?" Gold asked first.

"Long enough…until I can't hold it anymore…" Silver replied softly. _Yes…too long._

"That's why…" Gold wondered at their moment at the field and Silver sudden changes of attitude.

"Our rivalry…is one of my ways to stay close to you." Silver closed his eyes and smiled a bit at the memories.

"I kind of figure it out after you confessed to me." Gold casually stated while grasping Silver's cheek and slowly massaged it.

"Really?" The red head opened his eyes.

"Yes…it was obvious." Gold grinned and pecked a kiss on Silver's temples.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"How long did you love me?"

"Long enough until I can't control myself anymore…."

"Those kiss at café…" Silver blinked at the memories of two days ago.

"Yes…" Gold played with Silver's hair and the lace from the headband on top Silver head.

"So we were in love with each other for a long time already…" Silver softly mumbled and looked away blushed.

"Yeah…" Gold placed both his hand at each side of Silver head and kissed the red head neck. He also bites it when found Silver soft spot there.

"Nghh…Ah…Gold…" Silver moaned from the contact and pushed Gold away.

"What? I didn't hurt you right?" Gold looked at the red head worriedly.

"No…just…just switched off the light first…" Silver panted lightly.

"But it will be too dark then…" Gold whined.

"Open your curtain…it was full moon tonight…that will be enough…" Silver pulled the curtain slowly using his hand.

"You are so romantic at time like this…" The raven smiled and playfully poked the red head cheeks.

"Sh-Shut up!" Silver slapped Gold's hand away. "Wow…so angry…" Gold grinned. Silver turned to his side and covered his blushed face with a pillow on the bed.

Gold pulled the curtain to the side of the window which just beside his bed and smiled at the sight. "Full moon…"

"Just do it fast." Silver looked at Gold boringly.

"You are so eager huh?" Gold grinned to the red read who is still lying on the bed. Silver huffed and looked away blushing more.

Gold walked to his door, locking it and switched off the light before he jumped to his bed with the red head on it.

"Ouch…that hurts!"

"S-Sorry…didn't see you there….so shall we?"

**The end…?**

**This is the first trial on first shot about these two…I hope you guys enjoyed it well and sorry for stopping at there…well I'm not so good writing on…well…lemon part…if there is someone who like to continued it…I do appreciate it so much…^^**


End file.
